Sunpoint Kingdom
Overview Found along the west coast and surrounding area, Sunpoint Kingdom is a country well known for their finery and craftsmanship. The government there is strict and Sunpoint is said to have the strongest military. Government As per its name, Sunpoint in governed through a monarchy that has gone through a number of royal families. The current royal family is the Pyrros family with the current monarch as Queen Esther. Inhabitants While they are not a common sight, Sunpoint in well known for the high number of celestials living in the land. From pegasi peacefully roaming the forests to a single planetar overseeing several villages, they are found in every corner of the kingdom. Leading all the celestials though is the Ki-rin Laylah. Fire giants and other fiery creatures make their home in the small desert regions within Sunpoint. The rare small aberration can be found in more forested areas. The most common humanoids that can be found Sunpoint Kingdom are aasimars, genasi of all sorts, gnomes, and dwarves. There are also a number of kenku and mousefolk in the kingdom, but they are spread thin in their numbers. Notable Places Dryegh: The capital of Sunpoint Kingdom. Outside of the city can be found the Glimmering Mines that have long since been abandoned after they had been mined dry of their precious stones and metals. The Shimmering Peaks: The highest mountain range in Sunpoint Kingdom. It is a proven fact that Laylah abides in the mountain tops. Also found near the tops of one mountain in the range is a portal to Bytopia where many hunters and travelers go. At the base of the main mountain in the range - Krufass - is the city of Soleanne. Soleanne: Known as the "City of Aasimars." While not inhabited entirely by aasimars, a large majority of the city's population are indeed aasimars. The city is also well known for the lavish temple built in honor of Laylah and her celestial troops. Orizalia: A city along the kingdom's coast close to a large military base where some of the fiercest soldiers for the Sunpoint Kingdom's army are trained. At the center of the city is a permanent teleportation circle that is used by many travelers (usually government and military officials, nobles, traders, or adventuring parties) to quickly move from another country to Sunpoint Kingdom or vice versa. It is one of the Five Connected Cities. Ardismouth Citadel: A military fortress known for holding its ground against one of the first undead armies at the start of the Undead Era. A famous story about the citadel is that it was one of the first locations visited by the Disciples of Bahamut. The Firewhirl Wilderness: A fiery landscape found along the southern part of the kingdom's coast. It is said that portal to the Plane of Fire can be found among the hills and pits and lava. Efreeti are said to appear in the Wilderness in order to roam the Material Plane and hunt for mortal slaves. Primordial Cavern: An ancient cavern rumored to exist yet no one has been able to find it. Rumor has it that an ancient gold dragon once inhabited the cavern before it mysteriously vanished. No one remembers the dragon's name. Some say that the dragon's hoard is still in the cavern, waiting to be found. Ubria: Found in this city is the largest shopping district in all of Klosseipa. Many large companies have built their headquarters here and there is a yearly celebration of commerce held only in the city. Category:Klosseipa Category:DnD